Me and The Cowboy Bebop
by Jim Nickabocker
Summary: Gian gets home! But does it stop there?
1. Rise and Shine

(Author's Note: I do not own anybody that is written here nor will I ever, but mark my words I HAVE had these dreams, all about different animes and I thought I might as well see what other people think. As far as me always having an blue NYPD officer uniform don't ask me but I always seem to wind up in it in each dream.)  
  
  
  
I woke up and found myself lying on the metal floor. I slowly stood up and dusted myself off. I checked my pockets to see if I dropped my wallet but instead I found a magnum revolver. I finally pulled out my wallet to see my identification to the New York Police Department. I could tell ya now I was getting pretty freaked out. I walked slowly looking around the dark room with my gun out. Even though I didn't know squat about guns, I felt like I should just in case. I found a doorway and looked around outside. I stepped out and started to go left when..  
  
"Woof!"  
  
My heart almost jumped out of my chest as I fell down in fear. I scrambled to my feet to see a dog. I sighed in relief as I saw it waggin' it's tail. I knelt down and petted it.  
  
"Sheesh, ya gave me a jump there." I said as I chuckled a bit. I stood up and turned around and started to head in that direction when.  
  
"HIII!!!" A girl greeted.  
  
"YAAAA!!!!" I screamed. I fell flat on my butt on the hard cold floor as I put my hand over my heart.  
  
"I swear, anymore of these scares and I'm a goner!" I exclaimed. The girl slightly tilted her head.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm-I'm Gian Carlo." I answered. Slowly getting up.  
  
"Too long, Ed call you Gian Cop!" She said happily as the dog barked. I couldn't believe what was happening. I was close to a near heart attack and the girl didn't give a darn.  
  
"Alright, listen I need to talk to the owner of the ship. Do you know where I can find that person?" I asked tiredly.  
  
"Who wants to know?" I turned around to see yet another person who I've seen on television. It was Spike. I judging by the look he had, I could tell I had some explaining to do.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked. I was about to tell him what I knew.which was pretty farfetched. I mean come on, who in their down right mind would believe that I woke up here. But before I could say anything I saw that he spotted something that made my heart stop. He saw my badge.  
  
"You're a cop huh?" He asked lighting a cigarette. I was done for! I mean I didn't even remember that they don't really take kindly to police here.  
  
"D-don't get me wrong here! I come in peace!.I-I didn't come to arrest anybody! Honest!" I exclaimed trying to explain to him. I could see him loading his gun. I was seeing my whole life flash through my eyes. (Yeah like 15 years is a lot)  
  
"P-please! This isn't even my jurisdiction!!" I yelled shutting my eyes. I could hear him load the gun. I was a gonner for sure! I mean I couldn't even reach for my magnum. (What'd I tell ya? I didn't know squat about guns let alone shoot one.) Suddenly after about a few seconds I slowly opened my eyes. I had the gun pointed at me alright. But something remarkable happened. Edward was standing in front of me preventing any harm to come to me.  
  
"Stop Spike Person! Gian Cop is good! Ed saw him do nothing wrong!" She protested. I tell ya, I have never been o happy to see Ed in my life.  
  
"Ed get out of the way! He's a cop probably a spy!" Spike yelled. A spy? I never exactly pictured myself as a spy.  
  
"Spike Person! Ed knows he's a good person, please Ed knows!" She pleaded. If you look closely you could have seen me praying. Well with my life hanging on the shoulder's of a 13 year old hacker could you blame me? He sighed and put his gun away.  
  
"We can't let him go, he's probably going to go blabbing out where we are and we still need repairs!" Spike yelled. I started to cover my ears.  
  
"Spike would you stop yelling, let's just take him with us." Faye said rolling over on a couch. Ed jumped up in delight. She literally clung to my neck. I know she was happy but it was gonna cost me my throat!  
  
"Ed..ED!.choking..me!!!" I choked out. She finally let go and landed on the floor. She smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Don't try anything funny or else we'll sick Ed on you." Jet joked as he walked by. I only sighed as I leaned against a wall regaining my breathe.  
  
"Woof!"  
  
"ARGH!!" I yelled again as I spun around. I grumbled when I saw the dog again.  
  
"Don't worry Gian Cop, it's just Ein!" Ed assured me. I adjusted my tie and sighed in relief. Suddenly the Cowboy Bebop shook violently. I lost my footing and fell to the ground head first. I groaned a bit as I heard Jet's voice.  
  
"Spike get over here! I need a hand!"  
  
I opened my eyes slowly to see Ed.  
  
"Gian Cop!" She smiled happily. I just groaned some more. It was gonna be a long trip. 


	2. A Bounty For a Cop

I yawned loudly. It was pretty late and I couldn't sleep. I sat up on the couch which was my bed at the time. It looked like everyone was also asleep. I lied back down on the couch and closed my eyes. Trying real hard to go to sleep.  
  
"Hey, Hey Gian? HEY!" I sat up immediately looking around.  
  
"Who, what, where, when ???" I looked up to see Faye. I rubbed my eyes and groaned since I didn't sleep that well.  
  
"Some people want to sit here you know." She said waiting with a magazine. I sighed and got out of the couch. I groggily made my way to the rest room to wash my face. After some nice ice cold water being splashed on my face, I walked to the couch and sat down next to Faye.  
  
"What I don't get, is why you aren't trying to pull anything." She asked looking up from her magazine. I thought for a moment. She would never in a lifetime believe my story so I had to come up with something.  
  
"Umm.You guys outnumber me and.uhhh this isn't my jurisdiction." I lied. She looked at me for a few more seconds but eventually went back to her reading. I could tell she knew I was lying. I wasn't really good at lying since I didn't do it that much. I groaned yet again as I held my head in pain. Faye looked up again from her magazine, more annoyed then concerned.  
  
"Is something the matter Gian?" She asked. I finally remembered why I've been getting all these headaches. I couldn't believe I didn't realize until now!  
  
"My glasses." I muttered in pain.  
  
"Woof!"  
  
"YAA!!!" I screamed in surprise. I looked over at the source of the sound to see Ein the dog, with my glasses. I grumbled a bit at first but I smiled when I took back my glasses from the dog.  
  
"Heh, heh, thanks Ein." I said putting my glasses. I sighed in relief when I could finally see everything clear.  
  
"Giany Gian!!"  
  
"AAAHH!" I exclaimed. It was Ed, it seemed she wanted to talk to me about something.  
  
"Either I need more courage, or I'll die of a heart attack." I said tiredly. I could see that Ed really, REALLY wanted to show me something by the look in her face.  
  
"Oh hey Ed, uhh you needed to tell me somethin'?" I asked. She moved to the side and showed me a picture of what looked like a pretty mean lookin' man. I looked over at Ed to see her standing on her hands.  
  
"Is there something about this guy?" I asked. Not really getting what's going on I just scratched my head a bit. Finally Faye put down her magazine and looked over at me.  
  
"If Ed shows you that, that means she's showing you a bounty." She explained. I blinked a few times after realizing what they both expected me to do.  
  
"But.but can't you do it? I mean, you got more experience than I'd ever have." I told her, trying to get myself out of this. She stood up and pulled me to my feet.  
  
"Listen I'd go but I did it last time. Spike and Jet are out and anyway you could catch him easy." She said. I gave her a confused look and sound.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
She smirked. "Don't think I'm stupid, a police department wouldn't send a unit that would just be a rookie. If they sent you after us you must be one hell of an expert. So go on now." Faye said walking to the controls.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't believe this." I muttered. I pushed up on my glasses and put on my cop hat. She didn't say where I was or where I was going. All she did was tell me to call her on walkie talkie if I caught him. I looked around glumly.  
  
"Alright, if I was a murderer where would I be..?" I wondered shuddering at the thought. Suddenly I heard a scream.  
  
"Bingo!" I shouted as ran to a dark alley. I saw a god awful site. There was a man on the floor in a bloody mess, mangled into I don't even know what. He looked over at me with a menacing grin. I smiled back laughing nervously. I looked back to see that I had run deep into the alley. Dang it! Why did the alley have to so far?? I asked myself mentally in fright. The man wasted no time to feed off my fear. It only took him a few steps before he reached me and grab my neck. He lifted me of the ground as I struggled.  
  
"Can't we...talk about this.?" I managed to choke out. He just tightened his grip on my neck. I slowly started to black out. I then heard a loud explosion and then everything went black. When I woke up. I looked around. I had a bandage wrapped around my head. I tried to sit up but then got pushed back onto the couch. I looked over to see Faye. Putting a first aid kit on the floor.  
  
"What happened..?" I asked laying back down. Faye looked at me and sighed.  
  
"I saved you from near death." She said examining my face. I could sense she was getting real suspicious of me.  
  
"W-what is it Faye?" I asked looking around with my eyes, trying to avoid her stare.  
  
"I just don't get it, you can't take care of a skilled murder but they send you on a mission to capture us." She said to me with a puzzled look. I tried looking through my list of lies to tell her but then again, I was never good at lying anyway so I just gave up and let out a heavy sigh.  
  
"You aren't from around here are you?" She asked. I looked up. I was busted.  
  
"Brooklyn." I said. By the look on her face I could tell she never heard of the place so I didn't even bother.  
  
"It's where I'm from, listen I don't know how or why I'm on this ship, but I just woke up here." I told her. She kept her stare at me, this time with a sarcastic look. I groaned, I didn't feel like arguing. I was trapped on a ship with four deadly people and one dog. And I was even close to near death with a murderer. She shook her head and slowly got up.  
  
"It's a pretty crazy story. But still, it's kind of believable since you don't even know how to handle a gun." So I got one believer.sort of. 'Now if I could only get Spike and Jet to believe me..but how?' I thought so hard I swear you could see smoke coming outta my ears.  
  
"So our little friend here isn't very local is he?" I turned around to see Jet and Spike right behind me.  
  
"Umm.a heh heh." I laughed nervously.  
  
"So why did you come here?" Spike asked. Then it struck me. I couldn't really remember anything before waking up on the ship. Well except for living in Brooklyn but that was about it. I couldn't remember who I lived with or who were my friends.  
  
"I.uhh.I umm. Don't.know." I said thinking hard. I shut my eyes tightly as my brain strained to come up with some sort of memory except for Brooklyn and New York. But all I got was a blank. When I opened up my eyes I found Ed looking at me face to face. I moved back a bit in surprise but then sigh heavily. I looked around to see everyone still waiting for an answer.  
  
"I'm sorry guys I just don't remember!" I exclaimed in frustration. Suddenly I felt a pounce and then I fell to the floor. When I looked at the pouncer it was none other then Ed. And Somehow she had been able to take my glasses. She smiled a big smile  
  
"Don't worry Gian Gian! Your with us now!" I sighed a heavy sigh. It was gonna be a very long trip. 


	3. A Cop's Job is Never Done

"And now, the end is near. And so I face, the final curtain. My friend I'll say it clear. I'll state my case of which of certain.." Before you hear or actually read more let me warn you. Wherever or whenever I hear ol' blue eyes (Frank Sinatra to those who don't know) I HAVE to sing no matter what. So I just happened to have a Frank Sinatra CD in my pocket. Ed managed to round up a CD player for me so I could listen and sing. So I was singing for some time now.  
  
"And not the words of one who kneels! The records shows I took the blows, and did it my way!" I paused listening to the music die down a bit. "Yes, it was, my way." Finally the song ended with a harp at the end. Suddenly I heard clapping. I quickly turned around to see Faye, Spike and Jet just sitting on the couches which unfortunately at the time were around me.  
  
"Nice singing kid." Jet said. I bashfully hide the CD cover which was in my hands behind my back.  
  
"W-when did you guys get here??" I asked still embarrassed.  
  
"Ed and the others were here for the whole thing and Ed thinks Gian sings great!" Ed exclaimed in a happy tone. I smiled a bit, at least they liked it.  
  
"What song was that?" Spike asked a bit interested in what I sung.  
  
"Well that was 'My Way' by Frank Sinatra." I said even though I could tell they didn't know what the heck I was talking about.  
  
"It is a good song though." Faye commented. I smiled a bit more. Maybe being stuck with these guys wouldn't be that bad. Suddenly the ship started to rock violently.  
  
"I knew this good stuff was too good to last!" I exclaimed over the loud noise. I looked around and realized everyone was gone.  
  
"Oh that's just great." I said to myself. Suddenly I heard a sort of yelping noise I turned around to see Ein the dog flying straight towards me.  
  
"AHHHH!!!!!!!" I yelled as the dog hit me right in the face. Suddenly the ship started tilting sideways and I literally fell against the wall. Then there was a big crash. When finally the ship stopped moving I sat up. I had to pull the dog off my head since I guess it clung because it was so scared. I looked around as I put Ein on the floor. I rubbed my head in pain. I stood up and dusted myself off.  
  
"Spike? Jet?? Faye???" I called out into the pitch black room. I heard no answer. Ein then started to bark all of a sudden. It started to run towards some kind of object on the floor. I took out a flashlight out of my belt and flashed it on the object. The object was actually Ed. She looked like she bumped her head pretty hard cause she really looked like she was in pain.  
  
"Ed? Hey Ed you okay?" I asked. Ed slowly shook her head she then let out a sort of whimpering sound. This really wasn't good, I know pain and this was a little more serious than just a bump.  
  
"Hold on Edward gimmie a second, I'll take of it." I assured her. I got up and started to look for the First Aid Kit that Faye put down somewhere. The room was a real mess, one of the couches were upside down and there were items all over the floor. I tossed them aside quickly and finally found it. I ran back to Ed and opened it up. I picked up my flashlight again and shown it on Ed's face. She was cut a little on the forehead.  
  
"Is Ed going to be okay.?" Ed asked me. I laughed a bit as I got some rubbing alcohol on a piece of cotton.  
  
"Of coarse you are Ed." I dabbed on the cut. She flinched in pain. "I know it stings a little Ed but if I don't put this stuff on your cut it's gonna get infected." I told her. She eventually let me dab the alcohol on her head. Soon I finally bandaged her head. She stood up wobbly. I could tell she could use help, but she said she was fine. Well if you call losing your balance and landing on me fine. I helped her up and let her put her arm around me for support. I looked around to see if there was anything let her rest on. Sheesh the only couches good enough to lie down in were either somewhere else on the ship or turned upside down. I sat her down on the ground for a second. I managed to pull out my bed sheets and pillow out of the mountain of loose items. I laid the bed sheet and pillow down and then laid Ed down on them.  
  
"I'll be right back Ed, I need to see if everybody's okay alright?" I asked the recovering girl. She smiled and nodded. I whistled for Ein.  
  
"Ein! Here boy, listen I need you to take care of Edward for me while I'm gone okay?" I asked the dog. It barked and I hoped that meant yes. I ran down one of the hallways which was pitch black except for red lights throughout the ship that kept flashing on and off. I took out my flashlight. All of a sudden I heard splashes of water. I looked down to see water all over the floor. But the weird thing was that it didn't smell like water. Heck water isn't even supposed to smell. I remembered what it was finally. It was-  
  
"FIRE!!!"  
  
"No actually I was going to say gasoline." I said. Then the voice I just heard a few seconds ago yelled.  
  
"Help with the fire damn it Spike! Faye is in there!" I ran into a small room which looked like the engine room. Spike and Jet really had their hands full. Jet had a fire extinguisher and was trying to put out the fire as best he could and Spike was trying to get through the flames to enter a room that was on the other end of what looked like a firewall.  
  
"Guys what happened!?" I yelled over the explosions of the gas.  
  
"No time for explanations now, Faye is trapped in that room that's surrounded by fire!" Jet yelled back. Right, what was I supposed to do? Jump into the fire??  
  
"Jet what can I do? I'll do anything to help!" I yelled to him. Spike walked over to Jet and whispered something in his ear. They both turn to me slowly and smile.  
  
"Uh oh, guys!! I didn't mean ANYTHING!!!" I yelled but it seemed it was a little too late.  
  
  
  
"Get ready!" Jet told me.  
  
"Yeah, if we do this wrong your gonna get burned." Spike said.  
  
"Aw come on guys!!" I yelled kicking a bit. I finally gave up and prepared to 'blast off' as they put it. They pushed me through the fire as quickly as they could. I shut my eyes as I felt the heat for a split second. I opened my eyes and looked around and I did the thumbs up to them, signaling that I was okay. Suddenly my eyes grew the size of a pea. I started to run around like a mad man since my hat was on fire. I threw it down and grabbed another one from my belt. I took deep breathe and ran into the room. I saw Faye, she was on the floor covered in cardboard boxes. I threw off all the boxes.  
  
"Faye? Faye??" I said. She twitched a bit and opened her eyes slightly.  
  
"Can you get up?" I asked. I kept looking behind me in case fire somehow burned it's way here.  
  
"I.I don't know. My leg hurts a bit." I didn't like where this was going.  
  
"Can you put pressure on that leg?" I asked helping her up.  
  
"AH!!" She screamed in pain. She held on to me to keep herself from falling. I sighed and I knew what I had to do.  
  
"Hey Gian hurry up! This place is engine's gonna blow!" I quickly looked around the area and found a big towel and wrapped it around her. I took another deep breathe and picked her up. (Amazing ain't it?)  
  
"What are you doing!?" She asked. I look at her and sigh.  
  
"That's what I'm asking myself right now!" I said as I was about to do the most heroic yet most painful thing I've ever done. I started to run towards the firewall which had grown a lot since a few minutes before. I provided cover to Faye with my body as I went through the flames. Unfortunately it wasn't as fast as when Jet and Spike pushed me. I quickly set her down on a corner of the room. And then I started to run around as if the Yankees won the World Series.  
  
"Jet do something!!" I heard Faye yell. Suddenly I felt liquid pour on me. And the fire went out. I sighed in relief and looked up to see Spike.  
  
"There, now stop running around." He said smirking. I smiled but then felt like I was getting warm again.  
  
"Err Spike, what did you dump on me?" I asked a little worried.  
  
"Uhh I really don't know it was a blue bucket." He said scratching his head.  
  
"Spike you idiot!! That was GAS!!!" Jet yelled. I frowned and was ready to cry. I just looked at my three companions.  
  
"Sometimes my life really STIIIIIIIINKSS!!!" I screamed as I continued to run around like an idiot. The flames were bigger than ever. Finally Jet got a hold of a fire extinguisher and shot me with what felt like mega relief. When the fire was finally out he stopped.  
  
"Hey Gian, are you okay?" He asked me. My uniform was burned and so was my hat. My glasses were crooked and my hair looked like I had a fight with scissors.  
  
"Gimmie a few minutes guys, I'm gonna take a quick cat nap." Then I fainted and backed out.  
  
"Gian? Gian Gian?" I could tell already who it was by the sound of the voice. I opened my eyes slowly to see Ed smiling like she always did.  
  
"Oh hey there Ed. I said as I sat up on my couch. She sat next to me really excited about something.  
  
"Ed has a surprise for you!" She said with a very big smile.  
  
"What is it?" I asked. As soon as the question was asked she pulled out a blue NYPD uniform like the one I have! (Except not toasted to a crisp)  
  
"Well thanks Ed! Now I can still where my uniform!" I said finally glad to take off the burnt uniform.  
  
"Ed is glad Gian Gian likes it!" She replied happily.  
  
  
  
'Ah yes sirey' I thought with a new NYPD uniform on. Ed was even nice enough to replicate my badge, name bar and cap. I sighed happily as I walked along the hallways of the ship. I suddenly bump into someone who was walking the other way.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry- Oh hey Faye!" I said. She looked at me and smiled a little.  
  
"Hi Gian, listen thanks for saving me back there." She said solemnly.  
  
"Aw come on, I'm sure Spike or Jet would've come after ya just like I did." I said assuring her it was no big deal. It really wasn't to me, in the police academy your taught that helping people is part of the job.  
  
"I know but still, thanks. I owe you one." She said before walking away. I sighed and kept walking along the long hallway. 


	4. A Pro Gun Woman and A Nervous Cop

(There's a lot of excitement in space. You never know what's in store for ya when you land on a planet for a bounty. And lemmie tell ya this. It never gets boring.)  
  
  
  
"99 bottles of bear on the wall, 99 bottles of bear. Ya take one down, ya pass it around 98 bottles of bear on the wall." I sang. (Of coarse, I could be wrong) I was pretty bored. It had been almost five days since Spike and Jet got back from a job.  
  
"Will you shut up with that song already!!!" Faye screamed. Okay I have to say that when she screamed it scared the living daylights outta me. So I decided to shut up before I get beat up like an away team fan at Yankee Stadium when the Yankees lose. But almost five minutes pass ands I need some kind of thing to do while I do nothin' so I did the most suicidal thing I could ever do.  
  
I whistled 98 bottles of bear on the wall. I suddenly stopped and looked over at Faye who was shooting me a mean and I say MEAN look at me. I gulped and smiled sheepishly at her. It was kinda too late to act innocent. She lunged at me and started to choke me. I was defenseless against her NOT because I'm a weakling but because fighting goes against my nature. As if she was some kind of goddess, Ed walked up to Faye.  
  
"What's Faye Faye doing to Gian Gian?" Th girl asked. I tried to yell 'help!!' to her but Faye's hands were real tight around my neck. Finally she let go. And I gasped for air.  
  
"Have you gone crazy?? Just cause I live through some danger doesn't mean you can't kill me or anything! I ain't superman you know!" I Yelled at her but then as usual my temper died down after like five seconds. I stood up still rubbing the sore spots on my neck.  
  
"Look I'm sorry if I annoyed you with my songs but I have to do something while there's nothing to do. That's just how I am!" I pleaded. I didn't want to be marked as a 'going to be a dead man' person on Faye's list.  
  
"No I'm sorry I'm so uptight about them gone for so long." I sighed in relief. "Well now you know what I'm going to do to both of them." She said with a smirk as she left. I groaned.  
  
"I'll never get women." I then noticed Ed had been there for the whole time. She was standing there as confused as could be. I crouched down to her so we were face to face.  
  
"Sheesh, your luck you ain't in my shoes Edward." I said ruffling up her hair. She smiled at me.  
  
"Ed doesn't where shoes but she can imagine how it feels." She said. I thought for a second. What the heck did she just say? Ah well, I shrugged off and just laughed a little laugh and lied down on my couch.  
  
  
  
"Gian! Gian!! GIAN!!!" I immediately sit up.  
  
"What who where como??!" I yelled looking around. I picked up my glasses from the table. As soon as my vision cleared I could see Faye. I could tell by the look on her face this wasn't going to be good.  
  
"What is it Faye?" I asked rubbing my eyes.  
  
"Spike and Jet are in trouble let's go!" She said loading what looked like some kind of shot gun.  
  
"Now hold on a second I didn't even say if I was goin' or not!" I said. She quickly turned around with the very big gun.  
  
"Fine you stay here." She said about to run out.  
  
"No wait a second." I said stopping her by the shoulder. "I owe you guys a lot, even though I was lost as I was you guys took me in. And I appreciate that." I said taking out my magnum. I took a deep breathe and looked over at Faye. She gave me a stern look.  
  
"You don't have to you know." She said detecting the fear through my voice. I managed to shrug it off and smiled.  
  
"Hey you kiddin'? Besides I couldn't let you go out there on your own." I said. She nodded and led me out of the ship. As we ran to the exit of the ship Ed ran next to us.  
  
"Where's Gian Gian and Faye Faye going?" She asked.  
  
"We're gonna help Spike and Jet out of a little jam. Take care of the ship Ed!" I said as she stopped running.  
  
"Okay Gian Gian! Ed will take care of the ship!"  
  
  
  
"Who the heck are these guys??" I asked kicking away some men in black suits.  
  
"I don't know they just-AHHH!!!" Faye screamed. It seemed the men grabbed her from behind and were basically trying to punch her senselessly.  
  
"Aw dang it! Why do I always gotta be the hero!?" I asked as I grabbed one of them and punched him in the face. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my arm. I looked to see that I was shot.  
  
"AHH!!!' I yelled in pain. What a time to get shot, if it was back home I could have got medical insurance! Now they just drew the line. Messing with my friends and messing with my chance of free medical attention is where Gian Carlo draws the line!  
  
"Alright buddy, you asked for it! Never and I mean NEVER mess with a new Yorker!! YAAA!!" I yelled using my unwounded hand to punch the guy the just shot me. I aimed my gun at the guy who had Faye.  
  
"Alright punk drop the weapon now!" I said gritting my teeth. Ugh, maybe I should have been a desk sergeant or somethin'. The pain was killin' me.  
  
"Yeah sure kid, you think your hot stuff huh?" The man asked cockily as he held a gun to Faye's head. "YOU drop it. OR this pretty lady get's it." He said. I looked at Faye. I could tell she wasn't very happy to be in that position. I sighed as I dropped my gun.  
  
"Ya play dirty dirt bag." I said feeling a little weak.  
  
"You can say that again." The man said. He then fired again. Okay I really didn't expect him to be THAT dirty. I heard Faye scream and then I fell to the floor. I remember hearing fighting for a while. Then I blacked out.  
  
  
  
"Is he doing okay?"  
  
"I hope so. He didn't lose that much blood."  
  
I slowly opened my eyes to see Faye looking over me.  
  
"He's up!" I heard Ed exclaim. Ein started to lick me in the face.  
  
"Ack hey! Down boy Down!" I exclaimed. The first worried face I saw was none other than Faye.  
  
"Oh hey Faye. You doin' okay?" I asked. She laughed a bit.  
  
"I should be asking you that." She said. I blinked and sat up. I found myself shirtless with bandages wrapped around my chest and my arm.  
  
"What happened to Spike and Jet?" I asked. As soon as Faye heard those two names her expression turned from "I'm so happy to see that your alright!' to 'Oh my gawd I HATE those guys.'  
  
"Oh guys!" I exclaimed. "Are you guys okay??" I asked.  
  
"Yeah yeah were okay." Spike said. Jet glared at Spike and nudged him (or rather hit) Spike in the back with his elbow.  
  
"Oh umm, Gian, we weren't. Really in trouble. We were buying supplies after we turned the guy in for the bounty. The clerk at the damn store wouldn't let us through because of one god damned item!" The green haired man said ticked off. Jet sighed muttering something about being hopeless.  
  
"What Mr. Spiegel is trying to say is that when he was throwing his little tantrum he accidentally pushed the device button that told you guys back here that we were in trouble." Jet said glaring at Spike.  
  
"Y-you mean you guys didn't need help?? What about the ten day vacation you guys had?" I asked.  
  
"Some guy mugged us and we had to chase him down for ten days until we finally got our money back." Spike said tiredly.  
  
"You mean, I got shot for- I mean it was- but- Aw the hell with it!" I yelled in frustration as I lied back down. Suddenly Ed jumped right on me.  
  
"Don't worry Gian Gian! Everything will be alright!" Ed said happily.  
  
"ACK!!" I managed to sputter out before the pain went away again. I put my hands on the sides of Ed's face and brought her face to face with mines.  
  
"Ed listen. Gian isn't feeling well. He got shot two times and he wants to rest. OK??" I asked her. She nodded. I sighed as I released her. She slid off me and walked her strange little walk back to her little place where nobody knew. After a while I finally got a chance to get some peace and quiet when everyone left the living room.  
  
"Who were those guys?" I thought.  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" I snapped out of my strong trance of thought to see I was staring at a slightly blushing Faye.  
  
"Ah!" I screamed in surprise. She backed away a bit.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't meant to scare you." She said. I took a deep breath and shook my head.  
  
"Don't worry bout' it. It happens to me all the time for some strange reason." I assured her. There was a weird silence going on.  
  
"Umm did you want to talk to me about something?" I asked sitting up.  
  
"Well actually yes. Who do you think were those men back there?" She asked. I shrugged. I didn't know either.  
  
"I guess we'll find out sooner or later." 


	5. More Money, More Pain

I yawned loudly. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked at my small clock to see that it everybody should have been awake by now. I picked up my glasses from the coffee table and put them on. I decided to change out of my white shirt and khakis into my NYPD Uniform. I walked groggily to the rest room and got changed. When I walked out I sighed very heavily. It was time to sit around and do nothing.  
  
"Yeehaw!!"  
  
"What in the world..?" I said to myself as I walked back into the living room. Spike was sitting on a couch watching some kind of monitor. It showed a man and a woman dressed in cowboy outfits.  
  
" His name is Seven Spenks. He's responsible for murders and many thefts. Careful guys, this one may be hard to catch. The police said they'll have him dead or alive!" The man said looking over at the woman.  
  
"You got that right. And the reward is ten thousand wong!"  
  
"Wong? What the heck is wong?" I asked aloud to nobody in particular.  
  
"Your kidding right? I mean come on, you really don't know?" Spike asked turning around to look at me.  
  
"Well I told ya before I ain't from around here." I said. How the heck was I supposed to know what wong was? I never heard of it before.  
  
"Well it looks like we've got another job. Who's going up for it?" Jet asked who had just walked into the living room.  
  
"Hmm, since me and Jet did it last time. Faye and Ed should be up." Spike said looking over at her.  
  
"No way! I'm not going with Ed!" Faye said angrily. Ed's head popped from behind a couch and looked around.  
  
"Fine but your still going. We went last time now you have to pick either Ed, Ein or Gian over there. Who's your pick Faye?" Spike asked getting irritated. Faye gave him a mean look. But then just turned around. She might regret this.  
  
  
  
"So how do we find this guy?" I asked. I could sense that she was miserable.  
  
"Before we do anything let's get something to drink."  
  
"Why hello there, what'll be stranger?" The bartender asked Faye as we both sit down. I never been to a bar before. And if this is how bars were like, then I was better off waiting outside.  
  
"Give me a shot of whisky." She said. The bartender nodded and served her- well, whatever that stuff was. Then he looked at me.  
  
"How about you sir?" The man asked. I thought for a minute. What could I buy from a bar? I got it!  
  
"Could I have some coffee? Umm black please?" The bartender looked at me funny for second but then shrugged.  
  
"Alright I think I have some in the back." He said disappearing through the door. That led to the backroom. Faye looked over at me.  
  
"Coffee?" She asked as if I was crazy.  
  
"What? I'm tellin' ya Faye, I don't care how old I am or look. I'm still drinkin' coffee and iced tea." I told her. She sighed while shaking her head. Finally the bartender came out with a white mug and placed it in front of me.  
  
"There you go. One coffee black." He said. He looked around and whispered to me. "Just between you and me, you have great taste." He whispered to me. Then he went back to cleaning the glasses. I smiled to myself as I drank some of my coffee.  
  
"What do you mean that wasn't good enough!?" I almost choked on my coffee when I heard the sudden outburst. I turned around to see a man taking out his gun and pointing at another man. Then the other man pulled out his gun.  
  
"Oh boy, Faye. Get behind the counter now." I told her sensing what was going to happen.  
  
"Alright." She said jumping over the counter and hiding.  
  
"Damned fool!!" One of them yelled. I immediately dove behind the counter. Taking the bartender with me.  
  
"What in the world are you doing!?" The bartender yelled at me.  
  
"Stay down!" I told him. Then as if on cue shots were fire like fireworks on the fourth of July. It didn't take long for the shots to end. I peeked out of the counter. To see the man who started the whole mess. My eyes became as big as could. I scrambled back down.  
  
"Faye he's our guy!!" I whispered. She nodded.  
  
"Alright on the count of three we go up and aim at him." She said as if it was world war II. "One, two, three!" She yelled. We both stood up quickly and pointed our guns to the lunatic.  
  
"Freeze pal, don't make a move!" I yelled not liking the sight of the bar. The man let out an almost evil chuckle. He jumped into the air and started to shoot at us.  
  
"Get down!" Faye exclaimed as we both dropped onto the ground.  
  
After many bottles of liquor were shot we heard one more laugh before he ran off. We both quickly stood up. I handed her a walkie talkie.  
  
"Stay in contact alright? I'll go up to see if I can head him off at the pass. You keep on him Faye. Let's move!" I said as we both bolted through the door. I then bolted right back in to see the bartender standing up in shock of what happened.  
  
"Sorry about this whole mess but thanks for the coffee!" I said handing him the money we owed. Then ran off. I ran as fast as my poor feet could carry me.  
  
"Gian, were heading north now!" I heard Faye's hard working voice. I kept running now going north. Sure enough I bumped into the man of the hour. Well, actually I crashed into him to more precise. I quickly stood as he did also. I pulled out my gun and pointed at him.  
  
"Drop it punk!" I yelled. Faye was on the other side with her gun also. I started to walked towards me. I fired. Only to find out that I forgot to reload from the last job.  
  
"WHAAT!?" I exclaimed yelling at my magnum. I then felt a big kick in the face. I held my face in pain. Until that is I felt I was in a headlock. It was none other than Steven holding me at gun point. Faye was gritting her teeth. They both fired at the same time. After what seemed like the Matrix me and Steven fell to the ground. My uniform splattered with blood.  
  
"Gian? Gian?? Are you okay!?" She asked shaking me. I was in pain. I mean come on wouldn't you if you hit your head on the pavement.  
  
"My head it hurts." I said rubbing my head.  
  
"He didn't shoot you?" She asked.  
  
"No, I guess he tried to use my unloaded gun." I smiled. I then received a hard smack. "Yow! Hey what was that for??" I asked rubbing my cheek. Faye looked angry.  
  
"That's for scaring the hell out of me." She said.  
  
"Oh yeah like I meant it on purpose, come on Faye!" I yelled in protest. She sighed and helped me up.  
  
"Let's take him in. And receive our reward." Faye said putting away her gun. I grabbed the gun from the motionless hand.  
  
"Let's be glad that they said dead or alive." 


	6. Revelations

Faye and I walked out of the police station. This whole bounty thing was turning out to be pretty cool. But I still missed law enforcement a bit. I looked over at my partner to see her checking to see if we had the right amount of money. Pretty soon we were at Bebop again. When we arrived we planned that Jet was going to go get more supplies for out trip and in the meantime we were going to get ready to get outta here. Spike told me to go to the cockpit and wait for him there. So I went and waited, waited and well, you know. Waited some more. It was really getting boring. I looked out the window and watched the clouds. Suddenly I felt a hard smack at the back of my head, then just blackness.  
  
"Gian? Gian are you okay? Gian!" I felt someone shaking me. I opened my eyes to see Faye tied up. She was shaking me with her foot. I sat up, well at least I tried. I was tied up too.  
  
"Faye? What happened?" I asked her. She sighed in depression.  
  
"Well, we got ambushed. Do you remember the guys in suits we fought?" She asked me. I nodded. How could I forget that?  
  
"Well they found us again." I turned around to see a frustrated Spike. I guess he really didn't like the fact that he got caught off guard.  
  
"Yup, and they got us good too." Jet replied. He was staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Ed's head hurts!" Ed said. I saw her lying on the floor. I sighed thinking why this happened to us. Suddenly the door swung opened and in walked a man with a brown suit.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it ain't the crew. How's life treatin' ya?" He asked.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Spike asked. The man was about to answer when he spotted me. He then let out a laugh.  
  
"Well, if it ain't Gian Carlo! Long time no see!" He said chuckling.  
  
"We've, met?" I asked really clueless.  
  
"What you don't remember? Manhattan, New York. You and your father busted us in the middle of a bank operation. Your father being the 'Great Cop' found out that I was connected and busted me. Do you remember now?" He asked as if it was all nothing. My head racked up memories rapidly. It all came back to me again. My mom, my dad..my dad!! I looked up at him angrily.  
  
"What did you do with dad Salvatore!?" I yelled.  
  
"Well I can tell ya it wasn't that pretty." He said smirking. I went mad at that point. I tried as hard as I could to pull out my gun with no avail. The mob leader just laughed and kicked my in the face. My glasses flew off landing I don't know where. I just lay there on the floor, my face really aching.  
  
"Heh, your no different than your old man. Always playin' John Wayne. Always tryin' to be the hero. Well John, you ain't the hero now are ya?" He asked laughing. I heard the door slam shut and then a lock. I just lay there in pain. So many things ran through my mind. That hurt too.  
  
"Are you okay Gian?" I heard a voice. I opened my eyes and there she was once more. A little blurred but at least I could tell it was Faye. I smiled a bit.  
  
"Sorry, I lost my head for a second there." I said. I remained on the floor. I was too tired to move.  
  
"Is Gian Gian sure?" Edward asked. I laughed (or actually forced myself to laugh) "Don't worry I'm- I'm fine guys."  
  
"Good because we have to find a way out of here." Spike said trying to get out of the ropes.  
  
"Forget about it, mafia gang members really know how to tie people up." I told Spike.  
  
"Then what the hell are we supposed to do?!" Spike yelled. I then lifted my arms as the rope that held me hostage fell to the floor.  
  
"How did Gian Gian do that?" Ed asked amazed at what I just did. I then showed her what was in the palm of my hand.  
  
"Swiss army knife. My dad got it for me when I was in the boy scouts. I always have it with me..I just forgot." I said sheepishly.  
  
"Well don't just stand there, untie us!" Spike exclaimed. I quickly did so. I untied everyone.  
  
"We need a plan." Jet said as he thought. "Wait I got it! Spike are the tools still here?" Jet asked the spiky haired one.  
  
"Yeah. Why?" He asked. Jet smirked.  
  
"Because I've got a plan."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alright guys we better get ready. Remember, this is the Mafia so don't take them lightly." I told them. After we all signaled that we were ready we kicked the door together. Jet and Spike ran out and checked to see if the area was clear. They signaled to us that it was okay.  
  
"Okay this is the plan, we have to make our way to the cockpit. That's the only place where we can contact the authorities." Jet said we all nodded. "Alright me and Spike will go through the left, you guys go through the right." I found myself walking with Faye and Ed.  
  
"Where's Ein?" Ed asked sounding worried.  
  
"Don't worry we'll find him." I told her. Suddenly I signaled to everyone to be quiet. There was a man in a suit standing around the corner. Faye walked over behind him got him in a headlock and brock his neck. She let the man drop to the floor and looked over at me.  
  
"Someday you gotta teach me that." I said to her. Suddenly I felt a giant pounce. I fell to the floor as my face repeatedly got licked, it could only have been one person..err dog that is.  
  
"Ein!" Ed whispered as she hugged her companion. After a warm greeting and some pats on the head we were back on our way. Suddenly straight of the blue. A table landed on me. Faye and Ed quickly removed it. Faye helped me up while I was still a bit dizzy. When finally I finished seeing stars I could see that Spike just didn't like the fact of sneaking around and started World War III.  
  
"Ed get back quick!" I yelled. I looked around for Faye. She was already into he fight, fighting off the Mafia. I knew I had to fight the Mafia sometime but I never imagined I'd be fighting them in space. I quickly drew out my magnum and quickly started shooting the Mafia. After like five seconds the Mafia started to concentrate on me so I dove into the cockpit. There standing right in front of me was the kingpin himself. Salvatore.  
  
"Hah look at this! Do you honestly think you can beat me? Besides you can't shoot me. It goes against "regulations". Salvatore laughed. I walked up to him and put away my magnum.  
  
"Your right, it is against regulations." I then punched him right in the face, sending him to the floor. "But I guess in this case I'll make an acceptation." I said angrily. I picked him up by the collar. "You know I really, REALLY don't like you." I said punching him again. I pulled out my handcuffs to finally arrest this menace. When suddenly he lifted a chair up and threw it at me. I quickly dodged it, barely missing. I stood up to see he had rushed out the door. I gave chase. It seemed for some guy who rarely exercised, he could run pretty darn fast. But as I was about to turn at a corner there were several gunshots. I screeched to a halt. I immediately took out my walkie talkie and hoped to god that they remembered to keep there's on and at hand.  
  
"Spike! Jet! Faye! If anybody can hear this, I need back up real fast! I'm at the south end of the ship and hurry!!" I yelled. Suddenly the shooting stopped. I peered around the corner and saw nobody. "They ran off!" I exclaimed. Sure enough Spike ran up to me having just arrived.  
  
"What happened?" He asked.  
  
"Well nothing anymore except for the fact that there somewhere in the ship." I told him.  
  
"Damn!" He cursed. He pulled out his walkie talkie.  
  
"Jet, our friends in suits are inside playing hide and seek. Put the ship in red alert lockdown." He said into the walkie talkie.  
  
"Right, going into red alert lockdown." Jet's voiced said. Suddenly the ship's interior lights dimmed down. Red lights on the walls blinked red on and off. Spike looked over at me.  
  
"Let's hope this program you made works."  
  
To Be Continued.. 


	7. How The Mafia Died in Space

Suddenly the ship shook violently.  
  
"Jet what the hell just happened!?" Spike yelled into his radio. I in the meantime was looking around paranoid.  
  
"It looks like they're trying to blow there way out. At the same time though..they killed themselves.  
  
"What the heck? What a way to go." I said in disbelief. Suddenly the ship shook again.  
  
"We have another problem." Jet's voice said.  
  
"Now what?" Spike asked. I agreed with his tone of voice, nothing could get worse.  
  
"There's basically a big hole in the ship. And ironically it's the same place where you guys have to go through to get to the cockpit." Jet explained.  
  
"But can't you seal off the area were in?" I asked.  
  
"We could but you'd run out of air. So your best chance is to jump the big gap and get to the cockpit before 5 minutes." Starting.well about a minute ago.  
  
"WHAT!? Damn! Come on Gian!" Spike yelled running down the corridor. I scrambled to follow. We ran for not too long. We finally got to the door. Behind the door was the jump of a lifetime.  
  
"Alright were gonna hold our breathes right?" I asked tightening my utility belt.  
  
"Unless you want to die in space, your first." He said sucking in as much air as possible." I didn't even bother to protest as I sucked in air also. When I gave Spike the thumbs up he opened the door. Both of us immediately started to get sucked out. Spike held on to a piece of the ship sticking out. I looked around and banged into something almost making me spit out my air. I hung on in pain. I looked over at Spike and gave him yet another thumbs up and I pushed myself away from the debris with my legs. I was floating over there with amazing speed. Too bad I forgot about gravity, I couldn't really stop myself. So I finished slamming to the door at the other end. When it opened I quickly rolled in and fell flat on my back. I heard the door close.  
  
"Gian Gian look terrbile!" I opened my eyes to see good ol' Ed smiling her smile. Ein just licked me to death. Soon enough We heard another bang. When the doors opened in stepped Spike. (please note he stepped in I just fell in) He let out his breathe and smiled.  
  
"Alright now that we're all here, I think we have enough power to make it into a nearby planet." Jet said typing in a console.  
  
"What planet is it?" Spike asked putting down the bothersome walkie talkie.  
  
"Earth."  
  
"EARTH!!" I exclaim as I sat up at the speed of light. "I'm goin' home!" I looked over at Ed who was obviously happy about it. I grabbed her arms and put her on my shoulders.  
  
"WHEEE!!" She exclaimed between giggles.  
  
"I'm goin' home! Good ol' New York!! YAHOO!!" I felt like I won the lottery. I could hear Ein barking happily.  
  
"Hee hee! Gian Gian really happy!" Ed said to me as she looked into my face upside down.  
  
"You beatcha!!" I said. Finally after all these blasted ordeals, I was going home! 


	8. New York, New York

"Alright everybody grab a seat this is going to be bumpy." Jet said.  
  
"Something tells me were gonna land both illegally and dangerously." I said shutting my eyes.  
  
"You got it." Jet said.  
  
After all the crushing, scraping and breaking sounds I opened my eyes. I was slightly bleeding from my head. I looked around. Spike, Jet and Faye laid on the floor completely out cold.  
  
"I always told them, put on the seatbelts." I sighed. I looked for Ed and Ein.  
  
"HII!!"  
  
"WAAAA!!!!!!!!: I screamed in surprise. I turned around and there they were. Ed and Ein I sighed in relief. "You look like you made it alright. You okay Ed? Ein?"  
  
"Yup! Ed and Ein found something hard and steady to hide under!" Ed said. What an idea, I should have stayed with them. I then went back to the trio to make sure they were alright and living. They were okay, despite cuts and bruises. I decided to take a look around. I pressed the button for the door to open. It let out a loud buzz.  
  
"Gian Gian has to open it up by force." Ed said. Keeping an eye on the crew. I nodded and kicked the door open. Well I ended up breaking the door down. When I looked out, the scene made me want to kill myself.  
  
"Oh sweet mother of pearl." I said to myself grimly. Ed popped up beside me.  
  
"What is it Gian Gian?" She asked. I pointed to where we landed.  
  
"Ohhh, that's not good."  
  
  
  
I was scared out of my mind as I  
  
"Where the hell!? Why the hell!?...What the hell is going on here Carlo!?!?" The chief yelled at me. I was shielding my eyes from his evil stare with my hat. My new found friends were behind having front seats to the scene. "Explain yourself officer, why have you landed in the middle of the Hudson River!?" He yelled. I could tell he wasn't very happy. "And while your at it explain why you haven't shown up for work for a year!!"  
  
"Well.uhh..sir..ya see.umm." What could I tell the man? I woke up one day and found myself here? He'd never believe me! But like a miracle from above Jet stepped forward.  
  
"Listen here, we found this guy on an abandoned on a ship and we found him. It looked like he was kidnapped because his father had some history with the Mafia." Jet explained. Well that WAS the truth.sort of. The chief looked at me and then my friends. He sighed heavily.  
  
"Your lucky you're the best we've Carlo. Fine you're your still on the force. But we still have to explain to the press how and why a space ship landed in the Hudson." The chief pondered this as fast as he could. You could literally hear the news vans racing over here.  
  
  
  
"What's gonna happen to Bebop?" Jet asked me. I smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Well.it's gonna get impounded."  
  
"Well, it looks like we're stuck here." Spike said looking around the landscape of New York. Obviously not even the least impressed.  
  
"Where exactly are we gonna stay?" Jet asked me. I turned around to face him, at the same time walking backwards.  
  
"Well since you guys don't have any money, and I don't want you guys to give the police department a bad first impression I'm gonna take you to my house." I said.  
  
"Say what?" Faye asked from behind. I was gonna respond but Ed literally danced around me.  
  
"Yay!! We're going to Gian Gian's house!"  
  
"Well, that's the only way I can keep an eye on all of you." I said. To tell ya the truth, I really couldn't think of anything else at the time. But to my surprise they didn't seem to mind at all.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mom! I'm home!" I called as if nothing happened. Suddenly A blur approached at lightening speed, before I knew it I was in a tight hug by.well who else?  
  
"Hi mom!" I said as she squeezed the life out of me.  
  
"Oh my son!! I'm so glad your okay!!" She sobbed onto my uniform. I didn't care at all. It was sooo good to see my mom again.  
  
"I'm fine mom, I missed you!" I said trying to keep myself from crying. And as always, count on Spike to ruin a moment. With a rough and raspy (and obviously on purpose) couch me and my mom quickly assumed our normal stances. My mom looked over at me.  
  
"Aren't you going to introduce me to your new friends dear?" She asked with a smile.  
  
"Oh yeah! Mom these are my very best friends. They kept me safe until I came back. This is Spike, that's jet, this is Faye and that's.." I looked around quickly to see that my hacker/buddy was gone. Suddenly I knew I shouldn't have, but I looked up. There she was hanging from a pipe on the ceiling. Suddenly she let go.  
  
"Weeee! Catch me Gian Gian!!" She cried out in joy. I didn't have time to think. I quickly extended my arms as she quickly landed in them. My hat slanted over my eyes so all I heard was her giggling. Sheesh I wonder what my mom had to say. Suddenly a familiar hand took off my hat. Apparently it was Ed she put it on and smiled her smile while she kicked in joy.  
  
"Mom, this is Edward." I said to her with a tired smile. She seem to giggle. Why? I guess I'll never know. 


End file.
